paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
IZHMA 12G
The IZHMA 12G shotgun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. Overview The IZHMA 12G is a low damage shotgun that, unlike most other shotguns in the game, is magazine fed. This allows it to have a consistent and fast reload no matter how many shots have been fired. Another defining feature is its fully automatic fire compared to the pump-action Reinfeld 880 and Locomotive 12G. This gives it impressive damage per second when used at close range and allows one to kill entire groups of enemies in the right circumstances. The damage is high enough that head shots can kill standard law enforcement in one shell, even the heavily armored FBI agents. Another advantage is that it tends to receive 4 or 5 shells from the ammo drops of dead enemies (without skills or perk decks to improve this), compared to 1 that the Reinfeld 880 and Locomotive 12G. With this advantage, plus its very high maximum ammo relative to its power, ammo tends to be much less of a concern over a long duration. Unfortunately, it suffers greatly from both poor accuracy and sharp damage drop off, like other shotguns. This is not a severe detriment, however, as only a single pellet is needed to deal full damage and follow-up shots are not difficult. With the addition of the Gage Spec Ops DLC, the IZHMA can be modified for a respectable Concealment of 26, making it very viable for low-detection builds utlizing Low Blow and/or Sneaky Bastard. The weapon's automatic, low-damage nature means that it benefits exceptionally well from critical hits, converting the IZHMA into a powerhouse that can hold its ground even on higher difficulties. This also makes it accessible to Sneaky Bastard Dodge builds seeking close-quarters stopping power. Since the IZHMA shares the AK form factor, it has access to a large variety of mods that can massively improve its mediocre stability. When configured for high concealment, however, recoil will still be an issue. When doing the Death Wish Difficulty, the IZHMA will seem to underperform most of the time. Since it may take 2 or 3 shells to get the first kill to start the Overkill skill, the player must be exposed to fire for some time. In the right circumstances, if Overkill can be activated, it returns to the expected performance of lower difficulties, one shot killing most all but the tougher specials. Players that have a lot of experience with the IZHMA can still find it useful and may prefer it in a good team to help round out the loadout. There are several secondary weapons that work well with the IZHMA 12G. A secondary shotgun such as The Judge loaded with heavy explosive rounds can easily deal with Shields, Bulldozer faceplates, and SWAT Turret armor. A high damage, high-accuracy pistol such the Parabellum is another great complement, capable of killing long-range targets and dishing out massive amounts of damage-per-second in close quarters, especially if using Low Blow or Overkill aced. See Shotgun Ammunition for pellet count and damage falloff statistics. Summary : * High rate of fire * Magazine-based reload, faster than per-shell reloads of other shotguns * Large magazine with Close By Aced * High potential Concealment * Fourth highest ammo pickup in class : * Low damage for a shotgun * Small base magazine size *Slow reload without Shotgun CQB Tips *Close By Aced increases magazine capacity by 15 and is an excellent choice that allows one to fire for much longer and take better advantage of its magazine fed nature. *Rapidly pressing the fire button will fire slightly faster than holding it down, which can prove advantageous in close quarters. This technique can be combined with the Full Auto mod to boost damage. * The IZHMA really shines if several of the Enforcer Skills are being used, like Shotgun Impact (15% damage boost) and Overkill. With the Overkill skill (75% damage boost), the damage can be boosted to over 100 (with the right mods and other skills) and allow it to become a room clearing machine. Available modifications Ammunition= |-|Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Extra= |-|Foregrip= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Magazine= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Common= IZHMA-12G-Blue-Tundra.png| +4 Total Ammo IZHMA-12G-Hagelbrak.png| +4 Stability IZHMA12G-Legionnaire.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Rare= IZHMA-12G-Brain-Bucket.png| -4 Accuracy |-|Epic= IZHMA-12G-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' was based on "hagelbrakare", which is the Swedish slang for "shotgun". *The patterns on the was based on the camouflage used by the . *' ' is a humorous term for helmet, particularly soldier or biker helmets. Achievements cops using only weapons from the AK or CAR weapon families. Unlocks the "Keymod Rail", the "Crabs Rail" and the "Modern Barrel" for the AK weapon family.}} Trivia *The IZHMA 12G is based on the Izhmash Saiga-12K modified with parts resembling those of the AKMS, with the most obvious evidence being the underfolding stock and the ribbed cover of the AKMS which none of the Saiga-12K models have. The magazine well and release group are also positioned directly in front of and integral with the trigger guard similar to an AK rather than separately at a short distance away like the Saiga proper. **"IZHMA" is a reference to the Izhevsk Machine Manufacturing Plant (Ижевский машиностроительный завод) or IZHMASH, the main manufacturer of the AK rifles in reality prior to it being renamed into "Kalashnikov Concern" in 2013. **Unlike the in-game IZHMA which is fully automatic, the base Saiga-12K is restricted to firing semi-automatically, although it can be modified for fully automatic fire. This is however never done in any fashion which would require practical use of the gun in any aspect, as the cyclic rate of a Saiga-12K is far too high for its caliber and recoil would render the gun uncontrollable as a result (at least not without significant additional modifications to control the recoil and reduce the rate of fire). *Like the other automatic shotguns available, the IZHMA's firing sound consists of a loop instead of a single sound for each shot. As a result, firing one shot can cause a second firing sound to stop abruptly. During slowdown (such as while being downed), this will result in the gun's firing animation playing out of sync with its firing sound. *Without optical attachments, the IZHMA 12G is provided with a rail-mounted pistol-style iron sights system akin to the Marksman Sight on the Crosskill pistol. **The Kobus 90 and the UAR also shares the same default sights configuration. *In Hoxton Revenge, an IZHMA 12G is wielded by the Rat during his encounter within the FBI Safehouse's panic room if an alarm was triggered. * For a long time, the Black Bulldozers used an IZHMA with a Skeletal Stock and a drum mag that was unavailable to players, but later updates replaced the drum with the regular box magazine, exchanging the skeletal stock for a black/synthetic Classic Stock. This may imply that the ammunition capacity was reduced but the stability and/or accuracy were increased. Similarly to the CAR-4's Beta C-Mag, they might not have added it because it would prove difficult to change the reloading animation. **The files for the drum mag still exist, and can be accessed via alterations of the game's asset files. **Reloads will still use the standard animation, causing the player's hand to awkwardly clip through the drum. *The old inventory icon and The Guide of Bain's guns section show the IZHMA 12G with a Skeletal Stock instead of its default Folding Stock. Gallery Izhma 12G.png|A preview of the IZHMA 12G. Izhma12g-icon.png|Photo of the old inventory icon, note the Skeletal Stock. 2015-03-22 00007.jpg|The now deceased snitch with the IZHMA 12G behind him. IZHMA 12G Scope Mount.jpg|The IZHMA 12G with a scope mount on without an optic sight. IZHMA 12G Scope Mount No Sight.jpg|Aim with the sights with only the scope mount equipped. BulldozerIZHMA.jpg|A Black Bulldozer with his IZHMA 12G Shotgun ru:IZHMA 12G Category:Shotguns Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2)